Votre petit recueil !
by marion1098
Summary: Tout est dans le titre je pense : Vous postez un review, avec votre choix de couples / Rating / Et autres particularités :) Vous trouverez une explication plus élaborée dans le chapitre 1 ;) Alors ... A vos review ! AceLu (enfants) / Zoro (centric) / ShachiPenguin / KiddPero / BoaFlamingo/ Retrouvailles ASL/ ThatchMarco (LEMON)
1. Intro

_Avis aux lecteurs ! _

_Je vais vous faire un recueil de fiction. _

_Les fictions seront décidées par vous !_

_C'est à dire que vous n'avez qu'à laisser un review, avec le couple, le rating, si vous souhaitez un UA, et autres particularités ! _

_Et j'écris pour vous._

_Profitez-en ! _

_-Ps. J'essayerai de publier assez vite ! =)-_

_Bonne journée ! Et … n'oubliez pas le review. ;)_


	2. AceLuffy

C'était une belle et chaude journée d'été sur l'île de Fushia.

Dans une forêt perdue au centre de l'archipel, deux jeunes gens s'affrontaient :

« Ahaha ! Luffy … Tu ne changeras JAMAIS … Ton poing est inoffensif !

-Arrêtes de rire ! C'est pas vrai ! Il peut te toucher quand je veux… Mais j'avais peur de te faire trop mal… ,sourit l'homme au chapeau de paille.

Ace et Luffy, face à face, se jetaient des regards taquins, chacun prêt à bondir sur l'autre.

L'aîné se lança en premier, faisant envoler quelques oiseaux, mais loupant son frère. La poussière vola mais Luffy gardait les yeux grands ouverts.

Celui-ci réagit aussitôt, et lui envoya son poing élastique… Qui s'écrasa lamentablement devant les pieds d'Ace.

« Mouais… J'crois qu'on va arrêter là pour aujourd'hui… ,dit simplement le plus vieux.

-Oui… J'ai trop chaud ! ,répondit Luffy grimaçant pour faire comprendre son assèchement.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la ville, pour manger une glace. Pour ce faire, ils devaient passer divers endroits tel que le Grey Terminal.

Mais par ce soleil de plomb, et les pieds vagabonds d'un chapeau de paille bien plus que maladroit, le fer abandonné pouvait brûler … Luffy le comprit assez vite…

« AIIIIIIIIIIIIE ! Mon pied ! ,se lamentait-il .

-Luffy ! Idiot ! Chaque été c'est la même chose ! Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour te porter !

-Mais Ace … Mon pied me fait mal … Sitouplait … »

L'aîné regardât son frère, croisant les bras déterminé à ne pas céder.

C'était sans prendre en compte les yeux larmoyant d'un Luffy décidé à être porté…

Regard ravageur, qui fit changer d'avis le plus vieux .

« J'te jure… Treize ans et incapable de marcher ! ,soupira Ace.

-Shishishi ! Boudes pas ! C'est pas ma faute si tu peux pas me dire non ! ,grimaça Luffy, grimpant sur le dos de son frère adoré.

Il était deux heures. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel bleu.

La joue de Luffy rencontra l'épaule d'Ace en douceur.

Au contacte de la peau de son frère contre la sienne, le sang du plus vieux ne fit qu'un tour, il rougit vivement. Pourquoi ? il ne saurait l'expliquer. En tout cas, une vague de chaleur parcourut son corps. Il se calma en pensant à une chose écœurante … Dadan ferait parfaitement l'affaire.

« Tu vas lentement … ,lâcha le chapeau de paille en soufflant.

L'air chaud fit frissonner une nouvelle fois le plus vieux.

-J'y peux rien … T'es lourd … De toute manière on est quasiment arrivé.

-Je suis pas lourd !

-Mais bien sûr … ,répondit Ace souriant .

Ils entrèrent dans un petit restaurant.

Un bâtiment vintage, où l'on pouvait manger une énorme glace dans des fauteuils rouges moelleux.

Ace et Luffy prirent une triple glace avec tous les accompagnements possibles, et un milkshake bien mérité après cette longue marche.

Le plus vieux avait fini en premier, et, mâcha sa paille observant les quelques mouches qui voltaient dans l'établissement vide, puis ses yeux se perdirent sur son frère.

Ace fut assez attendri devant Luffy qui mangeait vraiment n'importe comment. Ces moments allaient lui manquer lorsqu'il le quitterait. Il est vrai, que dans à peine un an, il partirait, et laisserait Luffy seul. Cette idée, il voulut la chasser de son esprit.

Un an, c'est long après tout !

Cette bouille et son chapeau de paille allait lui manquer.

Le temps défilait lentement. Luffy engloutit son énième glace, et regarda son frère, avec son éternel sourire.

« On y va !

Ace s'approcha de lui, leva son pouce en sa direction, et essuya d'un geste la tâche de crème glacée restée sur la joue du chapeau de paille. Avant de lécher ce même doigt.

-Ça … C'était MA glace tu vois … ,dit Luffy faisant une mine mi-boudeuse mi-coléreuse.

-J't'ai porté … J'ai quand même le droit à une récompense … T'en as déjà englouti une dizaine, voire une vingtaine. C'est pas ce mini bout de rien du tout qui va te manquer ! Et puis, si j't'avais laissé sortir avec ça, une abeille t'aurais pourchassée. Elle t'aurait piquée et t'aurais encore pleuré.

-Même pas vrai ! C'est bon ! J'avais neuf ans quand cette sale bête m'a piquée !

-T'avais qu'à pas cueillir des fleurs !

-Mais ! Espèce de jaloux de mes fleurs ! »

Ace s'affala dans le confortable siège, soupirant. Luffy fit de même.

Ils restèrent là, sans parler durant plusieurs minutes.

Oh oui, même ces petites disputes allaient manquer au plus vieux.

« Technique d'évasion numéro 328.

-Compris. »

Les deux frères se levèrent d'un même élan, et passèrent bien gentiment devant la serveuse.

« Excusez-moi, vous n'avez pas payé votre note.

-On va justement chercher nos parents, ils sont justes là. ,Ace désigna un couple à l'extérieur du restaurant, Si vous voulez, vous pouvez sortir leur demander l'argent, on attend ici.

-Très bien, asseyez-vous. Je sors. »

Les deux frères attendirent que la jeune femme sorte de l'établissement, et partirent en courant.

Le tintement de cloche, signifiant qu'un client entrait ou sortait, fit se tourner la pauvre serveuse, venant d'être arnaquée. Elle n'essaya pas de les rattraper, elle rentra tristement dans sa boutique.

Ace et Luffy coururent vite, et loin. Il ne s'arrêtèrent que pour reprendre leur souffle à l'entrée de la forêt.

Dix-sept heures.

Le soleil déclinait lentement. L'air se rafraîchissait.

Chaque bouffée était revigorante.

Le plus jeune trempé de sueur, enleva son maillot et le pris sur son bras avant de se diriger plus profondément dans la forêt. Ace regarda le torse nu de son frère, le cœur serré.

« Ace ! Tu viens ? ,Luffy avait fait demi-tour. Il prit la main de son aîné et l'entraîna de force avec lui.

Le plus vieux fut rouge poivron. Heureusement que le chapeau de paille ne s'était pas retourné.

Ils ne parlèrent pas beaucoup, Ace se demandant où Luffy l'emmenait.

Les feuilles crépitaient sous leurs pas. Leurs visages, tantôt couverts par les ombres des arbres, tantôt éclairés par les rayons lumineux du soleil.

Ils finirent par arriver dans un petit endroit isolé, entouré d'énormes chênes, avec au centre, un petit lac peu profond où nageait quelques poissons.

Luffy s'approcha du bord, et se baigna les orteils dans cette eau claire.

Quant à Ace, il alla s'asseoir contre un immense saule pleureur, tout près de son frère.

Luffy s'allongea dans l'herbe verte, toujours les pieds au contact de l'eau.

« Ace …

-Mmm ? ,l'interpellé tourna la tête en direction du chapeau de paille.

-Tu pars dans un an ?

-Oui. Pourquoi ?

Luffy se redressa d'un coup, levant les bras en l'air, le soleil illuminant son doux visage, il s'écria :

-Tu verras ! Je deviendrai FOOOOORT ! »

Puis, il se tourna vers son frère, son sourire si particulier aux lèvres.

« J'en doute pas … » fut la réponse d'Ace, qui lui rendit son sourire.

Il faisait de plus en plus frais.

Le soleil avait presque disparut, laissant entrevoir une lune des plus pâles.

Luffy avait délaissé sa pêche,commencée quelques heures plutôt, et alla rejoindre son aîné.

Il s'assit en face de lui. Ace n'avait rien remarqué, il était trop occupé avec un petit carnet rouge.

Luffy voulut voir ce qu'il faisait. Il s'approcha de trop près et tomba en plein sur le bouquin.

Ace rougit… De rage… Et donna une affectueuse caresse sur le crâne de son frère…

Luffy comprit vite qu'il ne devait pas se mêler des affaires des autres…

Le front bleu d'encre et rouge d'une bosse bien plus que méritée, il se tourna et bouda, comme à son habitude.

Ace lui aussi le bouda. Après tout, c'était son cahier.

« T'es qu'un vilain.

-Et toi une saloperie de curieux.

-Pff … Tu écris jesaispasquoi sur ce trucmuche depuis qu'on est arrivé.

-Et ?

-Et bah c'est louche ! Toi + Écrire = IMPOSSIBLE.

-Et toi faisant une opération c'est pas bizarre ? »

Luffy détourna la tête, mais resta devant Ace.

L'aîné continua d'écrire et de dessiner pendant une quinzaine de minutes, mais son esprit était embrumé par cette pseudo dispute.

Il releva la figure en direction de son frère. Il boudait toujours.

Si Luffy était doué pour une chose, c'était bien pour le faire tourner en bourrique.

Le chapeau de paille avait un contrôle quasi-total sur son frère. Ace le savait. Mais il s'en fichait pas mal.

Il s'approcha des épaules encore nues de Luffy et l'enlaça.

Le chapeau de paille fut surpris mais pardonna à son frère.

« Tu sais, ce que j'écris ou fais avec ce carnet… C'est pas important… Des croquis et des souvenirs que je veux emmener avec moi en mer… » ,lui souffla-t-il.

Ace finit par arrêter cette étreinte, et se réinstalla, adossé sur l'arbre.

Luffy écarta les quelques branche du saule, embrassa son frère sur la joue avant de finalement s'allonger à côté de lui et s'endormir. Le soleil était complètement parti, la lune et les étoiles éclairaient l'aîné.

Le plus vieux, au contact de cette petite bouche, rougit de plus bel.

Il caressa, pour de vrai cette fois, les cheveux de jais de son jeune frère, l'embrassa sur le front et repensa à sa courte vie.

Luffy avait été la première personne à lui avoir donné de l'importance. La personne qui lui avait donné l'envie de vivre. La personne avec qui, même séparé par cent trente mers, il resterait connecté. La personne avec laquelle, il voulait passer le reste de sa vie.

Il attendit que le chapeau de paille dorme à poings fermés, et ré-ouvrit le carnet pour finir sa page :

_« Oui, depuis quelques temps, mon cœur bat plus fort. Je rougis facilement, quand il est là. _

_Oui. _

_C'est plus fort que moi. _

_Ma seule faiblesse, _

_C'est lui._

_Je l'aime. »_


	3. Zoro

Zoro sirotait son énième bouteille de saké.

L'équipage mangeait et buvait joyeusement.

Le dîner était de loin le moment favori de tous les mugiwara.

Luffy, Usopp et Chopper peaufinaient leurs imitations, Robin parlait avec Nami.

Franky et brook discutaient des nouvelles chansons du musicien et le cuisinier servait le dernier plat.

L'ambiance était excellente, comme à chaque fois.

Jusqu'à l'imitation de trop pour le trio infernal... En effet, ils venaient de caricaturer le duo Zoro Sanji, et ils n'y étaient pas allés de main morte.

Évidemment tout le monde ria de cette fabuleuse parodie, tout le monde sauf les deux principaux imités...

« Oh... Ero-cook ! Non ! J'te hais pas tant que ça... ,dit Luffy, qui imitait Zoro.

-Mais moi si. ,coupa le pseudo Sanji, qui était en réalité Usopp.

Zoro grinçait des dents. Il n'aimait absolument les imitations, et encore moins ce genre d'imitations.

Penser qu'il aimait les hommes, ça il s'en foutait, mais penser qu'il aime Sanji... Ça, ça lui restait en travers de la gorge. En plus, savoir que son capitaine pensait ça...

Il ne voulut pas casser la bonne ambiance, et ne répondit aux moqueries que par un grognement.

La soirée se termina s'en encombre.

« J'vais à la vigie.

-Tu veux que Sanji vienne avec toi ? ,demanda le sniper.

Tout l'équipage éclata de rire. Sanji était rouge.. De colère.

Le vert, qui était tourné face à la porte, regarda ses nakama d'un œil des plus noir, et les rires se turent d'un coup.

Le chapeau de paille sentant le froid de cette conversation, détourna le sujet sur quelque chose de plus attrayant, aller dormir !

L'épéiste observa son capitaine lui passer devant.

Il était toujours de bonne humeur, arborant toujours un sourire. Cela calma Zoro, de voir ceci, légendaire sourire.

Il monta à la vigie.

La nuit était déjà bien avancée. L'air salé marin titillait les narines du vert.

Tout était calme.

L'équipage déjà au lit, les vagues douces, les étoiles claires.

Un calme reposant, trop reposant...

Il s'endormit vite, bercé par le mouvement du navire.

« Zoro.

-Oui Luffy ?

-Rien ! Shishishishi ! »

Par ce beau matin, l'épéiste fut réveillé par un capitaine en grande forme, qui était monté en haut de la vigie.

Le chapeau de paille s'assit à ses côtés, une brise les rafraîchissant.

« J'aime le matin. Le soleil se lève, les étoiles vaillantes repartent. La rosée si pure qui se dépose dans l'herbe fraîche.

Zoro n'avait vu que très rarement son capitaine ainsi. Sérieux, parlant de sujet le concernant.

Il est vrai que Luffy n'aimait pas parler de lui.

L'homme aux cheveux verts n'arrêtait pas de le fixer.

Cette cicatrice, ce regard perdu au loin, cette bouche si tenta... Non il ne devait pas. Ce n'était pas une bonne chose. C'était son capitaine.

« Tu sais Zoro, tu es vraiment quelqu'un d'important à mes yeux. Vraiment. Je sais que je peux te parler, que tu m'écouteras. Je t'aime énormément. ,Luffy se tourna vers lui, s'approchant de ses lèvres.

L'épéiste était bien plus que tenté, et n'hésita pas une seconde, leurs lèvres se joignirent dans un ultime baiser.

Zoro baissant le haut de son capitaine, qui riait. Il l'embrassa dans le cou, plongeant ses mains dans la chevelure de jais.

« Crétin ! Tu dors encore ? »

L'affreuse voix de Sanji.

Zoro ouvrit les yeux.

En effet le blond avait le visage au dessus de sa tête.

« T'es excité de bon matin toi ? A qui tu pensais ?

Le blond désigna une bosse qui s'était formée sous le pantalon de l'épéiste.

Zoro devint rouge écarlate.

« Te... Te fais pas des idées ! C'est juste le fute ! RIEN d'autre.

-Mais oui... Enfin, fais la vite disparaître, et viens manger. Je ne dirai rien. Ne t'inquiète pas. ,dit le cuisinier en descendant les marches.

Cette journée va être longue. Très longue.

Le jeune épéiste ne put regarder son capitaine dans les yeux.

Il ne cessait de repenser à son rêve.

Il devait en parler... Mais à qui ?

Il dévisagea chacun de ses nakama.

Non il ne pouvait en parler à personne.

Seul Sanji savait, et lui parler de pseudos sentiments... Non il ne tomberai pas si bas. Il mangeait l'air de rien.

« Et Zoro !

Mauvais. Très mauvais. C'était la voix de l'homme au chapeau de paille.

Il répondit par un nouveau grognement.

-Euh...

-BATEAUUUUUUU ! ,cria Nami qui s'était absentée quelques instants.

-Ah ! Ça sent l'aventure ! »

Tout l'équipage courut à l'extérieur.

Une immense embarcation, que Luffy reconnu.

Il hurla le nom de son frère.

Une fois les navires côtes à côtes, l'homme aux poings ardents descendit sur le Sunny et enlaça son frère.

De touchantes retrouvailles.

Les deux équipages passèrent la journée ainsi que la soirée ensemble.

Zoro s'en fichait pas mal, de Barbe Blanche.

Il préféra continuer son entraînement pour ne pas perdre de temps dans la réalisation de son rêve.

De plus, il pouvait réfléchir convenablement. Et surtout faire le point.

Luffy. C'était son capitaine et c'est tout.

Quoi que...

Il n'avait jamais « aimé » sauf Kuina mais c'était pas pareil.

Pourquoi n'était-ce pas pareil ?

Ah... Ses réflexions n'apportaient rien.

A part un embrouillement supplémentaire.

Il se concentra sur ses poids, et cela, jusqu'à l'immense soirée organisée.

Zoro arriva en retard.

Les festivités étaient déjà bien entamées.

Il prit cinq bouteilles de saké, et alla s'installer contre un mur.

Il scrutait le sol, puis laissa son regard se perdre au milieu de tout ce brouhaha.

L'épéiste vit Luffy faire la fête en compagnie d'Ace. Ce qui le fit sourire.

Il aimait le voir heureux. Mais n'était absolument pas jaloux de ne pas être à la place de Portgas.

Puis, il vit un homme, Thatch, un cuisinier lui semble-t-il, en bonne compagnie...

En effet il se faisait ouvertement draguer par un Marco bien trop éméché...

Voyant que Zoro l'observait, Thatch déclina l'invitation de Marco.

Le vert pouffa légèrement.

Jusqu'à ce qu'une certaine personne s'asseye à ses côtés.

Luffy.

« J'vois qu'il y a un truc qui va pas... ,commença-t-il.

-Quoi ?

-Ah toi d'me le dire. J'pensais qu'on pouvait tout se dire.

-Y a rien. Vraiment.

-Tu sais Zoro, t'es vraiment important. Aux yeux de tout le monde. Alors si c'est à causes des imitations, ou des moq..

-Pas du tout. ,coup le vert, J't'assure qu'il n'y a rien. Je pense qu'Ace t'attends, tu ferai mieux d'y aller. »

Zoro pointa du doigt le frère de son capitaine.

Luffy enlaça l'épéiste, qui se dégagea vivement.

« Shishishi ! J't'aime bien Roronoa Zoro ! »

L'homme aux cheveux verts rougit.

Le chapeau de paille ravit de cet effet, partit s'amuser avec ses amis.

Le lendemain, Zoro lui dirait tout. Qu'importe les conséquences.

Il savait, de par ce câlin, que leurs sentiments étaient les mêmes, et au grand diable, même si Luffy ne l'aimait pas, qu'est-ce que ça changeait ?

_Demain. Ce sera mon jour,_ ce dit-il un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Mais Luffy était déjà loin, dans les bras d'une tiers personne.

Même si la réponse de son capitaine était négative, il l'accepterai.

Les sentiments sont incontrôlables.

Même si Luffy aimait, Ace, par exemple, ce n'était absolument pas grave.

Parce que, pour Zoro, le voir heureux était le plus important.

Mot de l'auteure :

Voilà.

J'ai écrit ce chapitre avec énormément de mal.

A la base ça devait-être un ZoLu, mais il m'était IMPOSSIBLE d'en écrire un.

Donc, j'ai pensé à un centric Zoro, et le fait que ses sentiments puissent évolués pour ne pas décevoir les lecteurs.

Mille désolés.

Je pensais pouvoir mais non.

J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçu !

Enfin le prochain chap' sera un Shachi/Penguin !

Je vous prie de laisser vos avis par review, et de continuer vos propositions sur d'éventuels couples.

Bonne journée =)


	4. ShachiPenguin

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas... Et c'est bien dommage, j'aurais tant aimé avoir Bepo T^T.  
Enfin, je tiens à vous signaler une petite chose : Lors du repas, je précise que la table est destinée à six personnes. Or, pour ma part, l'équipage des Heart Pirates est vraiment plus nombreux. Mais je pense que Law déjeune avec ses premiers nakama, ceux qu'il préfère. (Donc : Penguin, Bepo, Shachi. ) Sur ce, bonne lecture !

L'équipage de Trafalgar Law pouvait paraître distant et froid. Mais il n'en était rien.

Leur équipage était comme tous les autres. Enfin presque...

Après tout, ce n'est pas sur chaque navire que l'on trouve un ours parlant...

Chacun des membres savait exactement quel était son rôle.

Le chirurgien de la mort avait établi des règles lors du recrutement, instaurant immédiatement une hiérarchie.

Ainsi, le dur rôle de cuisinier fût attribué à Penguin.

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs jours que l'équipage était sous l'eau.

Les vivres s'épuisaient, l'ennui ne cessait de monter.

Penguin préparait le déjeuner dans sa minuscule cuisine. S'il avait bien une demande à faire, ce serait d'avoir plus d'espace, mais le capitaine ne céderait jamais le moindre mètre de son immense laboratoire pour une simple cuisine.

Et si Penguin ne voulait pas finir sur une table d'opération, il devait juste se taire, et se contenter de ce qu'il avait.

« C'est pas tout ça, mais c'est que j'ai faim... Tu fais pas très bien ton job'... ,Shachi venait d'entrer, et s'assit sur une chaise.

-Tu n'as rien de mieux à faire ? ,questionna le cuisinier le dos tourné, en pleine préparation du repas.

-Bah nan... La prochaine île est dans seulement trois jours... ,répondit-il en se balançant.

Le mécanicien observa la petite pièce.

Des murs bleus, un carrelage blanc sur le sol.

Des hublots disposés aux dessus des plans de cuisine. Des meubles blancs eux aussi.

Une table rectangulaire ainsi que six chaises étaient installés au centre de la pièce.

Le cuisinier sortit les couverts et mit la table.

« Aaaaa... Ça fait si longtemps qu'on n'a pas vu de femmes...

-M'en parle pas... J'vais finir gay si ça continue ! ,soupira Penguin.

-T'inquiètes ma poule, je serais là pour te satisfaire... ,plaisanta Shachi.

Mais cette plaisanterie ne fît pas rire le cuisinier. Loin de là. Au contraire, il rougit bien vite... Pourquoi, il ne saurait l'expliquer.

« Quand mangeons-nous ? Mon estomac a extrêmement faim. ,une apparition des plus remarquées fît sursauter les deux pirates.

-Euh... De suite cap'taine. ,Penguin reprit ses esprits et servit le repas tant attendu.

Bepo arriva en courant, l'odeur l'ayant probablement attiré.

Law était en bout de table, là est la place des maîtres, disait-il.

Penguin et Shachi étaient face à face, tandis que Bepo se tenait aux côtés du mur.

Personne ne souhaitait voir son plat disparaître dans le ventre de ce goinfre.

« De quoi parliez-vous ? ,questionna le chirurgien de la mort.

-Ah, de rien en particulier...

-C'est pour ça que Penguin tirait une tête pas possible ? ,Law le regarda du coin de l'œil.

Le pauvre cuisinier était bien mal à l'aise, ce qui fît sourire son capitaine.

-Bah on faisait que blaguer cap'taine.

-Je vois... Que blaguer... C'est tout à fait normal entre compagnons. N'est ce pas Penguin ?

Le cuisinier s'enfonça dans sa casquette, il était extrêmement mal à l'aise. Law était un excellent capitaine, mais dès qu'il le pouvait, il ne se gênait pas pour taquiner ses nakama.

-Alors... ? Law insistait. Ne voyant aucune réponse arrivée, il demanda la blague en elle-même.

-Bah on se disait qu'il n'y avait pas assez de filles ici. Donc qu'on allait finir homos, enfin rien de bien choquant., répondit finalement Shachi, lui aussi mal à l'aise.

Le repas se termina dans la bonne humeur, grâce à Bepo. Cet ours est épatant... Par sa stupidité malheureusement ...

Penguin attendit que ses camarades quittent la cuisine avant de prendre la vaisselle sale. Au bout d'une bonne demi-heure, son commandant toqua.

"Oh... Capitaine... C'est rare de vous voir ici après deux heures. Vous désirez un café ?

-Sans façon., Law prit une chaise et s'installa.

Par le hublot, on pouvait apercevoir toutes sortes de poissons, de petites anguilles fines, aux énormes monstres marins. C'était un spectacle continuel, inlassant.

Il avait beau dire, Penguin aimait son petit espace. C'était son nid, il y avait ses habitudes. De plus, si la cuisine avait été plus grande, il aurait eu beaucoup plus de ménage...

-Comme ça, mon cuisinier est gay. On en apprend tous les jours...

Penguin rougit faiblement .

-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler.

-Ne joue pas à ça. Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire.

-Juste parce que j'ai rougis à une blague ? J'aime les femmes moi !

-Si tu le désires... Shachi peut en devenir une. Un tour sur ma table d'opération, et la boucle est bouclée.

Penguin continuait d'astiquer ses assiettes, et ne répondit à aucune question. Ce qui agaça fortement le capitaine des Heart Pirates.

Il se leva et lança :

-Nous remontons. On a tous besoin de beaaaaucoup d'air... Il risque de faire de plus en plus chaud ici.

_N'importe quoi,_ se dit-il, _comme si je pouvais être gay... Ça serait comme __si __Bepo arrêtait de s'excuser... Impossible. Le manque et la chaleur. Voilà les raisons de mes rougeurs. Rien d'autre. De toute manière, qu'est ce que ça serait ? De l'amour ? Laisse moi rire... _

Ses pensées furent interrompues par les cris de Shachi...

Penguin lâcha ses cuillères, et courut vers le pont.

Le navire était de nouveau à la surface.

Le ciel était bleu pâle, seuls quelques nuages d'un blanc immaculé venaient semer le trouble.

Bepo avait déjà sorti la serpillière, et commençait à éponger les flaques d'eau.

Penguin s'approcha de Shachi, qui se penchait dangereusement au dessus du navire.

« Mec... Regarde ça... ,il tendit une longue vue au cuisinier, des femmes. DES FEMMES !

Penguin attrapa l'objet, et scruta un navire. Et, en effet, de jeunes femmes faisaient une fête.

Law monta, et ordonna à l'ours de lâcher son sceau et de diriger le navire droit vers l'ennemi.

L'ennemi désignant le bateau au loin.

-Cap'taine... C'est des femmes. Des femmes... ,se lamentait le mécanicien.

-Et alors ? Manger ou être mangé. Telle est la loi de la piraterie. Et, discuterais-tu mes ordres ? ,questionna Trafalgar d'un œil noir.

-Euh... Absolument pas... ,la peur semblait avoir prit place dans l'esprit de Shachi.

Le chirurgien regarda Penguin et rajouta :

-Si tu as tant besoin de te soulager, il y a toujours monsieur le cuisinier...

L'homme en question s'enfonça une nouvelle fois dans son chapeau, Law lui passa devant, un sourire sadique figé sur les lèvres.

-Désolé de vous décevoir, mais il ne s'agit pas de femmes.

-Ah! Ça capitaine, j'en suis sûr, ce sont des filles, des filles en jupe... Et pouf du vent et...

-Ce sont des travestis mon ami.

-Des...

-Regarde un peu mieux leurs physionomies. Et regarde aussi sous leurs jupes... ,Trafalgar repartit dans son laboratoire.

Avant de complètement disparaître, il dit :

-Prévenez-moi lorsque l'on pourra attaquer. Je vous laisse... Seuls.

Shachi était scotché à sa longue vue. Il ne pouvait s'être trompé... Une femme est une femme... Une femme ne peut être un homme...

Penguin s'était rapproché de son camarade.

L'air frais balaya leurs visages.

Ce que Penguin préférait, c'était sentir l'air marin.

-Ah... Mon dieu... C'est... Quelle horreur... Des hommes...

-Ils vont dans une autre direction... On attaque ?

-Ch'ais pas. On va voir Law ?

-Il fait des expériences... Si on disait qu'on... Les a vaincu tous les deux.

-M'ouais. »

Les deux compères s'assirent sur le haut des marches.

Le métal froid, quoi de plus agréable...

Shachi était déboussolé, cette histoire de travesti l'avait vraiment retourné.

« Dis, j'ai été... Attirer par... Ces trucs...

-T'es pas gay. Enfin, je pense pas...

-Et si... Et si c'était le cas ? »

Les dernières paroles du mécanicien furent à peine audible. Mais suffisamment fortes pour faire de nouveau rougir le cuisinier.

Ils restèrent un long moment ensemble, sans rien dire. Écoutant juste le bruit incessant des vagues, éblouis par un soleil resplendissant.

Bepo s'activait, essuyant tout ce qu'il pouvait.

Au bout d'une longue heure, le médecin et capitaine arriva. Il paraissait agacé.

-Vous êtes-vous débarrassez de ces gêneurs des mers ?

-Bien entendu. ,répondirent d'un même élan Penguin et Shachi.

-Ah bon ? J'ai pas le souvenir d'une bataille...

-BEPO ! ,hurlèrent les deux hommes.

-Excusez-moi... »

Trafalgar ne répondit pas, sachant que son équipage lui mentait.

Il soupira, et demanda à Bepo de le suivre pour quelques recherches.

Shachi tourna la tête vers le cuisinier.

Il l'observa. Ses yeux invisibles, son immense casquette, son habit blanc...

Il leva la casquette, ce qui surpris Penguin.

Le cuisinier continuait de regarder un point, au milieu de la porte menant aux pièces intérieures.

Il était non pas mal à l'aise, mais heureux. Heureux de ce si soudain intérêt.

Sa peau virait au rouge.

Shachi s'approcha du visage de son nakama, avant de murmurer :

« Cuisto', j'ai faim.

-On ne mange que dans deux heures. »

Penguin fût un peu vexé, il s'attendait à une déclaration, amicale bien sûr...

Shachi s'éloigna et reprit sa position de départ.

Il soupira.

Une brise glacée fît voleter quelques mèches de cheveux.

« Et, cuisto'...

Penguin leva la tête en direction du mécanicien.

Grande fût sa surprise lorsqu'il vit le visage de Shachi se rapprocher inexorablement du sien...

Tellement près... Ses lèvres à deux centimètres des siennes...

-Pour savoir... Il faut essayer... »

Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre.

Lorsque soudain, Bepo fracassa la porte, interrompant les deux jeunes gens.

« Pardoooooooon... »

L'ours referma calmement la porte et repartit en direction de son capitaine.

Shachi était rouge écarlate. Il s'apprêtait à reculer la tête, au final, ce n'était pas une si bonne idée...

Mais Penguin n'était pas du même avis, il s'élança et plaqua ses lèvres contre celles du mécanicien.

Le baiser dura plusieurs minutes. Les langues se mêlant, l'amour éclatant. Penguin passa sa main dans les cheveux de Shachi. Ce dernier brisa l'étreinte, se leva et ouvrit la porte. Il fit signe au cuisinier, et ils entrèrent dans le navire.

Penguin passa devant le mécanicien, en lui donnant un petit bisou aux coin des lèvres. Puis, Shachi referma la porte un énorme sourire aux lèvres.

Mot de l'auteure :

Bonjouuuuuuuur !

Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser pour ce retard de publication. J'ai eu quelques épreuves... Mais heureusement, grâce à ce looooooooong week-end, je vais me rattraper.

Bon passons à l'OS, c'est quand même ultra important x)

Vu qu'on ne connaît pas encore bien Penguin et Shachi, j'ai un peu laissé mon imagination me guider pour leurs caractères ^^

J'espère ne pas vous avoir déçu.

Si vous avez quelques critiques, ou fautes à signaler, ne vous gênez pas ^^

Merci Tiffany, ton travail de correctrice m'est tellement utile !

Pour les prochains couples :

Mihawk/Zoro

Doflamingo/Hancock

Kidd/Perona

Il y en a d'autre, mais je vous mets ceux qui seront prochainement publiés ^^

Continuez vos demandes !


	5. KiddPero

L'équipage de Kidd était arrivé sur une île.

Dès qu'ils posèrent le pied au sol, ils eurent cette impression de froideur.

Le capitaine balaya le paysage du regard.

Des centaines de déchets empilés, métalliques pour la plupart, formaient des montagnes.

Le ciel gris et le vent glacial n'avaient rien d'attrayant.

L'homme aux cheveux rouges fît signe à ses subordonnés de remonter à bord du navire.

Les membres ne comprirent pas, mais obéirent.

Kidd marchait seul, montant sur quelques montagnes ferriques.

Cette atroce odeur de fer mélangée à l'air marin était insupportable. Mais pas pour Eustass.

Ça lui rappelait son enfance.

Le capitaine n'avait pas eu une vie facile. C'est peut-être ce qui explique son comportement et son odieux caractère. C'était un homme brut, que la vie avait oublié d'éduquer.

Il pouvait marcher pendant des heures entières, maintenant qu'il était fort, rien ne pouvait l'arrêter.

Aller de l'avant, c'est le plus important. Ne jamais regarder en arrière. Telle était la devise de cet homme bien étrange.

Il s'assit sur une carcasse de bateau. Cela faisait quelques jours que son équipage était arrivé dans le nouveau monde.

Et il ne s'attendait pas à rencontrer un tel archipel, sinistre, froid, calme... Un peu comme lui.

Il savait que toutes les îles n'allaient pas être ainsi. De plus, rien ne prouvait qu'ils, lui et ses nakama, étaient seuls. Mieux vaut garder sa vigilance, une attaque est si vite arrivée.

Kidd aimait la solitude, bien que s'éloigner de ses compagnons était risqué.

_Demain_, pensa-t-il, _Nous irons faire le tour de l'île. L'action sera peut-être au rendez-vous... _

Un petit rire se fît entendre, ce qui surprit l'homme aux cheveux rouges.

Il y avait donc des gens... Intéressant.

Kidd se leva doucement, observa les alentours : rien de particulier.

Il se dirigea vers son navire, en restant sur ses gardes. Il dépassa la tour de tuyaux cuivreux, et rejoignit directement son équipage.

« Il y a quelqu'un. Restez concentré. Je n'accepterai en aucun cas la défaite. Mais ça, vous le savez.

-Tu as aperçu l'ennemi ? ,questionna Killer.

-Non. Mais j'ai entendu son rire.

-Femme ou homme ? ,continua le second en astiquant ses armes.

-Très certainement une femme, ou une fillette. ,répondit simplement le capitaine qui allait rentrer dans sa cabine.

-On essaiera d'y aller mollo alors... ,sourit l'homme masqué.

-Demain Killer. Demain. »

Le capitaine traversa le petit couloir, pour rejoindre sa cabine.

Peu spacieuse, avec un parquet grinçant, des murs gris. En somme, une chambre assez lugubre.

Kidd s'assit sur un fauteuil immense, par rapport aux autres meubles, et consulta une carte posée sur le bureau devant lui. Un crayon à la main, il annota une succession de chiffres et de lettres correspondant à une position.

Il regarda l'extérieur de sa fenêtre, le ciel s'assombrissait. Le soleil se couchait.

Il fût appelé pour le dîner.

L'homme aux cheveux métalliques quitta son antre, et entra dans la salle privatisée où il mangeait avec quelques privilégiés.

Killer était déjà installé, ainsi que Heat.

Ils discutèrent de quelques futilités, pour en arriver au sujet principal, lancé par Wire qui les avait rejoint :

« -Si on trouve des civils, on fait quoi ?

-Les tuer me semble être une bonne idée. Mais nous ne savons rien d'eux. Et puis, s'ils sont seuls sur l'île, ça ne nous apporterait pas grand chose... ,dit le capitaine.

-En effet. On devrait peut-être les observer. Et s'ils représentent une menace, les anéantir. ,répliqua le second de l'équipage.

-Observer... Puis agir. Simple, et efficace. S'il y a un marine, que personne n'hésite. Vous savez ce que vous avez à faire. »

Les membres acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête, ils fixèrent une heure de rendez-vous, huit heures. Et regagnèrent leurs cabines respectives.

Kidd se changea et s'allongea dans son lit, assez grand. Il fixa le plafond. Il était noir, avec des tâches brillantes représentant des étoiles.

Il soupira, tourna la tête en direction d'une photo, la caressa et s'endormit.

Le lendemain, tout l'équipage se retrouva à l'heure prévue.

Ils se séparèrent, en prenant différents chemins.

La première étape n'était que de l'observation : savoir qui et combien il y avait d'ennemis. Si l'un des membres devait attaquer, il préviendrait à l'aide d'un DenDen Mushi le nakama le plus près.

L'équipage de Kidd ne semblait pas très soudé. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Ils étaient toujours là les uns pour les autres. Eustass n'était pas le genre de personne à vous prendre dans ses bras sans raison apparente. Mais si quelqu'un s'en prenait à un de ses compagnons, il entrait alors dans une colère noire.

Le capitaine prit le même trajet que la veille.

Killer partit près d'Eustass.

La discrétion n'était pas le fort de cet équipage, et l'observation consistait à trouver un habitant, lui poser quelques questions et voir s'il était correct de le laisser en vie.

Kidd regardait autour de lui, lorsque soudain, il vit au loin une tâche rose dans un paysage couleur rouille.

Il s'approcha, sans se cacher, et non pas sans faire de bruit. Il bouscula d'énormes tuyaux de cuivre.

La jeune fille ne se retourna pas pour autant, faisant mine de ne pas avoir remarqué la présence de l'homme. Elle chantonnait gaiement, au milieu de décombres, comme si c'était naturel.

Kidd ne détacha pas son regard d'elle, il l'inspecta de la tête aux pied. Du moins, son dos. Il ignorait à quoi ressemblait son visage.

De long cheveux roses attachés, une ombrelle et une longue robe noire.

Elle était assez sinistre.

Pourquoi une jeune fille se baladerait-elle ici ?

Le jeune pirate appela son second, ainsi que tous les membres de son équipage pour savoir s'ils avaient trouvé quelque chose. La réponse de chacun fût négative.

Kidd jeta un coup d'œil à la personne en face de lui, et annonça qu'il n'avait rien trouvé.

Il rebroussa chemin, laissant cette fille seule.

Lorsqu'il fût assez éloigné, elle se tourna, sourit, et le suivit discrètement.

« -Cette femme n'était pas là... Auriez-vous rêvé capitaine ? ,demanda Heat.

-Je ne sais pas, peut-être qu'ils sont partis dans la soirée. D'ailleurs, le soleil se couche. Nous devrions bientôt manger.

-Exact. Nous vous attendions à vrai dire. ,répondit Wire.

Les mêmes membres se retrouvèrent à table, parlant de choses banales et plaisantant.

A la fin de ce somptueux repas très animé, tout le monde se salua le sourire aux lèvres.

Eustass entra dans sa chambre, ferma bien la porte. Il n'aimait pas être dérangé la nuit.

Grande fût sa surprise lorsqu'il se retourna et vit quelqu'un dans sa chambre.

Il alluma quelques bougies pour éclairer la pièce.

Il remarqua alors que la personne présente n'était autre que la jeune femme qu'il avait épargné plus tôt dans la journée.

La nuit était bien avancée. Les étoiles étaient visibles de la fenêtre. Fenêtre qui par ailleurs était ouverte.

« -A qui ai-je l'honneur ? ,demanda Kidd, prêt à attaquer si la réponse ne lui satisfaisait pas.

La femme passa sa main sur le fauteuil vert, et alla s'asseoir sur le lit.

-Quel beau siège. C'est un meuble rare, non ? On n'en fabrique plus... Il est tellement mignon... Je le veux. Me le donnerais-tu ?

Le capitaine était surpris et irrité par cette « réponse », personne ne lui manquait de respect.

-Qui es-tu ?

-Oh... Quelle belle femme ! ,la jeune fille prit une photo posée sur la table de chevet, à côté du lit.

-Repose-la immédiatement. ,la voix d'Eustass avait changé. Jamais il n'avait eu un ton aussi froid, et aussi effrayant.

Elle obéit.

Maintenant Kidd pouvait voir son visage. Un teint pâle avec d'immenses yeux.

-J'te le dit une dernière fois, si tu ne me réponds pas, ou pas comme il faut, je risque fortement de m'énerver. Qui es-tu ? ,son ton n'avait pas changé.

-Je me nomme Perona, je... Enfin j'étais une pirate, sous l'équipage de Moria. Mais, ça c'était avant. Maintenant je ne suis plus qu'une âme qui erre sans réel but. Mis à part la recherche de meubles et choses mignonnes.

-Que fais-tu ici ?

-Je me demandais... Pourquoi tu ne m'avais pas tué, tout à l'heure. Ton équipage et toi même êtes réputés pour tuer marines comme civils. Tu as, par ailleurs, menti à mon sujet. ,Perona ne cessait de regarder la photo qu'elle avait eu dans les mains un peu plus tôt.

-A vrai dire, je ne le sais pas moi-même. Peut-être de la pitié. Peut-être parce que tu semblais me ressembler. Seule au milieu de nul part, essayant de rester forte. Mais j'aimerai que tu partes. Avant que je ne regrette mes actes.

Aucune réponse. Perona n'avait pas l'air d'avoir écouté la réponse à sa question. Elle était passionnée par l'image.

-Elle est magnifique. ,lâcha-t-elle.

-Je sais... ,soupira Kidd.

La jeune femme sur la photographie était dans un champs de blé. Elle souriait, son visage pâle entouré par de splendides cheveux rouges. Ses yeux émeraudes brillaient de mille feux.

Elle représentait la vie.

On ressentait de la joie, de la tendresse et de l'amour.

-Qui est-ce ? ,demanda Perona en se tournant vers Kidd, qui s'était assit dans le fauteuil.

-Ma mère. ,répondit-il sèchement, Pars, je t'en serrais reconnaissant. Je ne peux tuer devant elle. , il pointa la photo du doigt.

La fille aux cheveux roses se leva et se mit droite devant Eustass.

-Toutes mes condoléances. ,dit-elle en s'abaissant respectueusement.

-Comment le sais-tu ? ,s'étonna-il.

-Ton regard. Il semble triste, mais empli d'amour et de nostalgie.

Le capitaine était perplexe. Il n'avait jamais parlé de sa mère à ses compagnons, excepté Killer.

Il resta silencieux, ne lâchant plus cette photo.

-Quand ? ,demanda Perona.

-Lorsque j'étais enfant. Nous étions pauvres et l'enterrement était simple. Il y avait peu de monde. Ma mère était exceptionnelle, avec tout le monde. Elle méritait de vivre. ,il parlait avec amertume.

-Tu as raison. Nous nous ressemblons. ,dit Perona en se dirigeant vers la fenêtre encore ouverte.

Un vent glacial pénétra la pièce, soulevant les cheveux roses de la jeune fille.

Eustass lui posa une ultime question :

-Comptes-tu rester ici ?

-Mm... Je ne sais pas. Seul le temps nous le dira. ,sourit-elle.

Kidd l'observait. Elle lui lança :

-On se reverra Eustass Kidd. »

Elle partit le sourire aux lèvres, dans l'obscurité et la fraîcheur de la nuit.

Ne laissant derrière elle, qu'une agréable odeur de fleurs printanières.

Là encore, ce fut une énorme surprise. Comment connaissait-elle son nom ?

Cette Perona était très étonnante, et mystérieuse.

Le jeune pirate l'aimait bien. C'était rare, qu'une personne qu'il ne connaissait pas arrive à lui faire parler de son passé.

Dans son lit, Kidd se tourna vers l'image, sourit, et s'endormit.

Il rêva de cette jeune femme, Perona, qui venait lui déposer un baiser.

Le lendemain, lorsqu'il se réveilla, la fenêtre était encore ouverte et une douce odeur de jonquilles régnait.

Ce rêve... Était-il réel ? il se hâta jusqu'à la salle de bain, et vit deux traces de rouges à lèvres. Il devint rouge écrevisse et alla fermer cette satanée fenêtre.

Il entendit au loin ce rire si particulier, qui le fit frémir... D'envie.

Mot de l'auteure :

Hey !

Comment allez-vous ?

Donc, pour ce chapitre, ce fut un KiddPerona, où il y eut beaucoup de dialogue, notamment à la fin.

J'espère encore une fois, ne pas vous avoir déçu.

Donc, je n'ai pas pris en compte le « nouveau » Kidd d'après les deux ans. Je n'ai pas voulu spoil les lecteurs ^^

Que dire ? … Ah oui !

Comme à chaque fois, je remercie Tiffany, qui me donne son avis, et qui corrige mes affreuses fautes T_T

Les couples qui suivront :

MihawkxZorro

Doflamingo/Hancock

Retrouvailles Ace/Luffy/ Sabo.

Je pense écrire en premier le DoflamingoHancock ou les retrouvailles ! J'aime trop l'ASL ^^

Donnez-moi des avis, et continuez vos propositions !


	6. BoaFlamingo

L'impératrice faisait les cent pas dans son immense salle.

Elle s'asseyait sur son trône, se relevait.

Une garde entra, et perturba ce rituel.

Hancock leva les yeux et se réinstalla sur son siège.

Elle reprit une attitude calme et sévère.

« Des nouvelles de mon fut... Je veux dire Mugiwara no Luffy ?

-Pas depuis son apparition dans le journal.

-Je vois...

Un court silence s'imposa.

Depuis qu'il avait quitté l'île, le jeune homme élastique obsédait les pensées de la princesse.

Chaque jour, elle questionnait ses sujets, envoyant même quelques femmes dans d'autres contrées pour obtenir son lot d'informations.

-Je suis désolée de vous dérangez, mais un homme s'est introduit dans le royaume. Il vous demande. Il est actuellement à la porte. Que dois-je en faire ?

-Apporte-le moi. Reste derrière la porte. Une fois que j'en aurais fini il faudra faire le ménage.

-Très bien. ,la servante se retira, pour laisser entrer l'intrus.

Un homme gigantesque, blond avec des lunettes atypiques pénétra alors.

Une pomme à la main, il avançait avec nonchalance.

Il inspecta la pièce. Grande, avec une immense fenêtre donnant sur le jardin.

Le carrelage brillait à la lueur du soleil, les murs pâles donnaient une impression de profondeur.

-Que veux-tu, Doflamingo ? Ta place n'est pas ici. Si tu ne veux pas finir en statue, ou en prison, je te conseille vivement de quitter les lieux. Reprends la mer, et vas faire je ne sais quel trafic.

-Boa, Boa, Boa... Ce n'est pas une façon de recevoir ses invités !

-Je ne le répéterai pas, que veux-tu ? … ,l'impératrice s'impatienta.

Mais Doflamingo, lui, n'était absolument pas pressé. Il se balada dans toute la pièce, s'arrêtant devant la fenêtre.

Le jardin était à la hauteur du palais, énorme.

Il croqua dans un bruit sourd sa pomme.

Hancock l'observait d'un œil noir. Elle n'aimait pas les hommes, et encore moins ce gars-là.

Elle avait toujours eu une dent contre lui. Elle ne saurait expliquer pourquoi.

Peut-être était-ce son attitude hautaine, son air supérieur et moqueur. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'ils étaient semblables en certains points.

Le soleil brillait inlassablement sur Amazon Lily.

-Je ne suis pas ton ennemi Boa Hancock.

-Je m'en contre-fiche. ,répondit-elle sèchement.

-J'ai besoin d'une alliée. J'ai l'intention de préparer le coup de toute une vie. Mais pour ça j'ai besoin d'une belle jeune femme, qui n'a pas peur de tuer. Je pense que tu es la personne idéale. Alliée du gouvernement, que personne ne soupçonne.

La princesse ne lâchait pas des yeux le pirate.

-Hors de question. Je n'entrerai pas dans tes combines. Le gouvernement m'a à l'œil depuis MarinFord. C'est une chance que je sois encore considérée comme une Shichibukai. Je ne tiens pas à perdre mon titre pour un homme sans valeur.

-Un homme sans valeur dis-tu ? Sache que ça me va droit au cœur. Et si je m'habille avec un chapeau de paille et une chemisette rouge, ça sera toujours non ? ,il tourna la tête vers la jeune femme observant sa réaction.

Elle grimaça.

-Ne parle plus jamais de Luffy. Il n'est pas comme toi. Lui se bat, et fait tout avec son cœur.

Doflamingo siffla, avant de reprendre une bouchée de son fruit.

Il était assis sur le bord de la fenêtre.

Le soleil continuait d'éclairer la ville.

Hancock s'agaça.

-Et... Où est-il, ton Luffy ? Ah... Oui... Parti rejoindre ses nakama. Il ne s'est pas gêné pour résider à sa guise sur cette île.

-Je l'ai invité. C'est normal. Après toutes les épreuves qu'il a subi. Nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre.

-Tu me fais pitié... Toujours à espérer. Il se contre-fou de toi. Tu n'existes déjà plus pour lui ! M'enfin... Il t'a bien manipulé... Je le respecte pour ça.

Il passa ses jambes vers l'extérieur, et avant de partir, il lui lança :

-Mon offre tient toujours. Jusqu'à minuit. Si tu acceptes, nous recroiserons sûrement ton « mari »...

L'homme partit, laissant Boa perplexe.

Elle se retira dans ses quartiers.

Une splendide suite, avec un énorme lit en baldaquin jaune pâle, un parquet lustré, une immense fenêtre, le tout dans un fabuleux parfum de vanille.

A côté de sa fenêtre, une chaise des plus confortables et une petite table étaient installées.

Un trognon de pomme était posé. La jeune femme s'énerva, faisant voler la table contre un mur.

Cet homme... Il était venu jusqu'ici... Impossible...

Elle s'assit, et tenta de réfléchir.

Soit elle attendait patiemment le retour de l'homme au chapeau de paille, soit elle s'alliait à ce monstre, pour le revoir plus vite.

Elle avait peur, peur de se faire manipuler.

Donquixote était doué pour ça. Elle le savait. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'ils se connaissaient, qu'ils savaient tout l'un de l'autre...

Comme un vieux couple...

Cette idée fit frémir la jeune femme.

Elle se dit qu'un tour dans ses jardins ne lui ferait pas de mal.

Hancock avançait calmement, humant les délicieux parfums des fleurs multicolores aux alentours.

Le parc était tout aussi grand que le palais.

Des arbres impressionnants, touchant le ciel étaient disposés en une longue allée.

Tout autour, de magnifiques plantes de toutes origines laissaient leurs odeurs se mélanger.

Au bout de l'allée, il n'y avait qu'une balançoire.

La jeune shichibukai s'assit dessus, et se balança légèrement.

Dans son enfance, elle n'avait jamais connue « le jeu », ni la liberté.

Ses pensées passaient de Luffy à Doflamingo.

L'homme au chapeau de paille... C'était lui et personne d'autre.

Pour faire le tour de Grand Line, et revenir jusqu'à son île, il lui faudrait bien cinq ans.

Elle ne pouvait attendre.

Doflamingo était son seul espoir. Mais il risquait fortement de profiter d'elle.

Que faire ?

Il était dix huit heures.

Bientôt on l'appellerait pour le dîner.

Bientôt, elle devrait se décider.

Le dîner se passa sans encombres.

« Boa, tu as l'air préoccupée... ,commença sa sœur.

-Ah bon... Pourtant je ne le suis pas. ,elle lui sourit pour la rassurer.

-Je ne te crois absolument pas. C'est à cause de cette visite ? Tu as passé la journée seule. C'est étrange.

-Non non. Je te l'assure. Tout va bien. Je devrais juste... M'absenter. Enfin, rien n'est encore sûr.

-Nous ne manquons pas de vivres... ,ajouta Marigold.

-En effet. J'ai besoin de nouvelles expériences. La vie est tellement paisible... Il n'y a pas un seul problème. De plus, je suis, de base, censée être une pirate. Et un pirate ne partant pas à l'aventure, n'en est pas vraiment un. ,toujours arborant son sourire, elle quitta la pièce.

Elle savait pertinemment que ses sœurs comprendraient. Et elle savait qu'elles ne poseraient plus de questions.

Vingt trois heures.

Boa Hancock se prépara, sortant sa plus belle robe, bouclant légèrement ses long cheveux.

Elle se maquilla et réfléchit.

Où pouvait-être Don Quichotte ?

Non, la question était plutôt : Où pouvait se trouver un fou, sur une île de femmes ?

La réponse était évidente pour elle. Il ne pouvait être qu'au sommet de la falaise, au centre d'Amazon Lily. De là haut, il avait vu sur tout.

Elle se mit donc en route.

« Je le savais. Je savais que tu allais venir. »

L'homme se trouvait en effet au sommet de la montagne. Il était installé sur un immense rocher, caché entre différents arbres.

Hancock soupira.

-Je suis venue pour plus de renseignements. Ne me crois-pas assez stupide pour me lancer dans l'inconnu.

Elle avait les bras croisés, et détournait le regard. Elle scrutait sa ville. Cette ville qu'elle allait quitter.

-Que veux-tu savoir ? ,Doflamingo quant à lui, la fixait, un sourire victorieux aux lèvres.

-Tout d'abord, en quoi consiste ton plan. Ensuite, quel est mon rôle. Il y a-t-il d'autres personnes. Et enfin, combien de temps ça va prendre.

-Je ne peux rien te dire au sujet de cette future attaque. Tu ne devras que distraire un garde ou deux... Voir une troupe. Cela ne devrait prendre que quelques semaines. Rassure-toi, nous ne serons pas qu'à deux... A moins... Que tu ne veuilles...

-Jamais. Très bien. Je suis partante...

-Pourtant, ta tenue m'indique un tout autre avis... Ne serais-tu pas dans une période de manque affectif ?

-Arrêtes ! Luffy va revenir ! Je n'ai pas besoin d'un substitut tel que toi ! ,l'impératrice regardait son partenaire les poings serrés.

L'homme se leva, s'approcha d'elle, la prit par la taille.

Elle rougit vivement.

La nuit était douce. La pleine lune les éclairait. Les étoiles étaient comme de petites roses, chacune éclosant et resplendissant.

-Rougirais-tu... Te ferais-je un quelconque effet... ,il soufflait ses douces paroles au creux de l'oreille d'Hancock.

Doflamingo s'approcha encore plus de son visage, s'arrêtant devant ses lèvres.

-Je ne sais pas si tu arriveras... A tenir quelques semaines... ,murmura-t-il, son sourire toujours figeait sur son visage.

Il s'éloigna en laissant l'heure de départ du lendemain.

Boa rentra plus que perturbée par cet entretient.

Une fois dans sa chambre, elle s'assit dans son fauteuil en osier.

Elle se perdit dans ses pensées, lorsque ses deux sœurs entrèrent sans même toquer.

-Nous nous inquiétons à ton sujet.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi. Je vous assure. Il est très tard...

-Une heure et demie. ,sourit Sandersonia.

-Déjà... Je pars à neuf heures du soir... ,les yeux dans le vague, Hancock semblait ailleurs.

-Pour aller vers l'aventure ? Ou vers un homme... ,Marigold, qui caressait la chevelure de sa sœur adorée.

-Les deux... ,soupira l'impératrice.

Après de longues minutes, les deux jeunes femmes la laissèrent se reposer.

_Luffy... Ou Doflamigo ? Quelle question ! Luffy ! Mais.. S'il ne revient pas. S'il... S'il ne m'aime pas ? _

_Je ne vais tout de même pas tomber si bas... Pas Doflamigo... Il est mon opposé. Sadique et manipulateur... Mais les opposés, ne s'attirent-ils pas ? De toute manière mon accord envers cette alliance est déjà signée... Je ne peux le trahir... Il est bien plus puissant que moi. On verra. _

_Alea jacta est. _ ,pensa-t-elle.

Elle partit se coucher.

Neuf heures.

Hancock enlaça une dernière fois ses sœurs, et prit la direction du point de rendez-vous, accompagnée de son équipage.

Une fois à la vue du navire de Doflamingo, elle fixa une dernière fois ses sujets, et leur fit signe de regagner la ville.

Elles ne comprirent pas, mais exécutèrent les ordres.

De loin, une enfant, sur le haut d'une colline verte, observait la scène.

Le soleil se couchait et le calme régnait.

La jeune shichibukai monta à bort du bateau, se tourna une dernière fois vers son île.

L'enfant fut étonnée de voir Boa Hancock entourée d'homme. Et encore plus, de la voir dans les bras d'un. Elle semblait perturbée, et loin d'être à l'aise.

Boa Hancock regrettait ?

Le navire démarra, les deux pirates se séparèrent et gagnèrent leur poste.

Bientôt, ce qui était l'embarcation, n'était plus qu'un point à l'horizon, sous le ciel rouge-orangée.

Mot de l'auteure :

Bonjouuuuuuur !

Commençons, comme d'habitude, par l'OS.

OS que j'ai depuis au moins un mois et une semaine et que je n'ai pas publié ! Je suis une auteur indigne. Mais je vous propose, pour me rattraper un petit « extra », j'ai écrit le lemon, qui serait une suite à l'OS concernant ShachiPenguin. Donc si vous le souhaitez, faîtes le moi savoir ^^

Du coup j'ai perdu la critique de Tiny

Ce couple est plus qu'atypique et j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire dessus. Pour moi Hancock ne va avec personne... Et oui je ne l'apprécie pas particulièrement ^^ Et Doflamingo est un personnage assez étrange.

Donc, j'espère ne pas vous avoir déçus.

Je trouve qu'il n'est pas assez développé, mais vu que je n'affectionne pas vraiment ce couple, vous m'en excuserais... Du moins j'espère x)

Que dire de plus ? Ah oui ! Vous l'aurez compris, l'orthographe et moi, ne formons pas non plus un excellent couple... Donc si vous trouvez une fautes (ou une dizaines...) prévenez-moi ^^

Heureusement que tu es là Tiffany T_T

Oui oui, j'arrête de vous saouler !

Continuez vos propositions =)

Et n'oubliez pas pour le lemon =)


	7. Retrouvailles ASL

Ils étaient là.

Tous les trois.

Chacun se regardait.

L'expression fermée d'Ace, les yeux humides de Luffy, et le sourire malicieux du troisième.

Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ?

Et bien c'est très simple.

Tout avait commencé avec une simple rencontre au carrefour d'une rue, sur une certaine île isolée.

L'équipage du chapeau de paille venait tout juste d'accoster.

Un archipel d'artisans, connu pour un renversement politique important, d'après les journaux.

Luffy et ses nakama se dirigeaient déjà vers le centre-ville, lorsqu'une voix interpella le capitaine.

« J'aurais dû m'en douter.

Le chapeau de paille se retourna, un sourire collé au visage.

-Ace ! Sors de ta cachette... Je sais pertinemment que c'est toi... ,l'équipage regarda aux alentours.

L'homme obéit, il quitta donc sa petite ruelle sombre pour les bras accueillants de son petit frère.

Ce dernier ne pouvait enlever son immense sourire. Ace lui avait tant manqué ! Cela faisait une éternité, à ses yeux, qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus. Le mugiwara était impatient de montrer ses nouvelles attaques, son évolution qui était bien visible. Il s'était énormément entraîné, toujours dans l'optique de battre son aîné.

Après une inspection détaillée, le plus âgé prit la parole :

« Et bien dis-moi, c'est que t'as l'air fort...

-Shishishi ! T'as vu ! ,Luffy montra ses muscles fièrement.

-Ça reste toujours... Comment dire... Petit...

Le chapeau de paille se tourna, croisant les bras tout en boudant.

-T'es qu'un méchant !

Ace rit doucement, passa ses bras autour de son frère.

Il était heureux de le retrouver inchangé malgré les années. Luffy resterait un garçon adorable, qui obtiendrait toujours ce qu'il voudrait. L'homme aux poings ardents regrettait de l'avoir tant écouté lorsqu'ils étaient jeunes. Il avait créé ce monstre aux grands yeux et à la bouille d'ange.

-Je suis toujours qu'un méchant ? ,demanda calmement Ace.

-Shishi ! Bien sûr que non ! Tu es le meilleur des grands frères ! ,Luffy le serra fort.

Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes. Tout l'équipage fut touché devant cette marque d'affection. Ils n'en attendaient pas moins de leur capitaine, très démonstratif.

Zoro toussa, pour leur rappeler qu'ils étaient encore là.

Les deux frères se séparèrent, l'aîné étant un peu mal à l'aise. Déjà, les témoignages d'affections n'étaient pas son fort, mais en plus, il avait complètement oublié l'équipage de son cadet.

-Ah oui ! Je vous avais oublié ! ,dit simplement Luffy.

-On avait remarqué... ,chuchota la navigatrice.

Le chapeau de paille présenta ses nakama, un à un, en disant un mot sur chacun.

Ace fut impressionné devant la légende qu'était Nico Robin. Bien entendu tous les autres membres étaient forts intéressants.

Après quelques bavardages, Nami prit la parole :

-Euh... Ace, est-ce normal qu'il n'y ait personne, alors que nous sommes au cœur de la ville ?

-Ah ! Eh bien, si vous suiviez l'actualité, vous auriez pu remarquer le chamboulement politique qu'a connue cette île. Un renversement important, le roi, dont j'ignore le nom, a été remplacé par un parfait inconnu. Apparemment, l'archipel, autrefois paisible, vit désormais dans un monde de terreur. Les pauvres artisans n'osent plus sortir de chez eux. Je suis venu découvrir ce qui se passe.

-Tu ne pourchasses plus Barbe Marron ?

-Noire. Et j'ai d'autres activités... Comme revoir mon frère à tout prix... ,sourit-il.

-J'avais entendu parlé de ça. Cependant, une chose reste étonnante : Pourquoi les révolutionnaires ne sont-ils pas encore intervenus ? ,questionna Nami.

-J'n'en sais rien. Mais s'ils agissent, ils n'enverront que trois membres pour faire un état des lieux. Ensuite, ils agiront en conséquence.

-C'est rare de te voir aussi sérieux ! ,plaisanta Luffy, qui ne se sentait absolument pas concerné par la conversation.

-Haha... que veux-tu ?

La troupe marcha quelques minutes.

Le ciel gris ne présageait rien de bon, les bourrasques violentes amplifiaient cette impression.

Les rues étaient désertes, les boutiques, pour la plupart fermées. Seuls quelques restaurants en piteux états étaient encore ouverts.

L'équipage se sépara, les deux frères souhaitant rester seuls.

Ils entrèrent dans un établissement.

Il s'agissait d'un petit restaurant, autrefois bondé, qui, désormais, était vide.

La peinture des murs s'écaillait, laissant apparaître certaines fissures. Les lampes étaient grillées.

Les deux compères s'assirent à une table, à côté d'une vitre crasseuse.

Les sièges étaient mous, avec quelques trous laissant voir la mousse.

S'il avait été propre, le restaurant aurait pu être potable. On voyait clairement qu'auparavant, cet endroit était agréable. Mais qu'une chose avait changé.

Un serveur âgé et courbé donna la carte aux deux clients.

-Excusez-moi, mais que s'est-il passé sur cette île ? Tout semble affreusement mort... ,questionna Ace.

Le gérant haussa les épaules avant de répondre :

-Ça, c'est le fruit d'un fou. Que puis-je vous servir ?

-Je prendrai un bœuf grillé, avec une sauce au poivre.. Trois bols de ramen, et une graaaaaande assiette de curry. ,répondit Luffy.

-Je prendrai la même chose.

Le serveur regarda avec stupeur les deux ogres. Étaient-ils capables d'avaler tout ça ?

Il acquiesça et partit dans la cuisine.

-Tu t'intéresses vraiment à cette île ? ,demanda le cadet.

-Pas particulièrement, mais elle était sur ma route. Et ça évite à un de mes frères de faire un détour et de venir. Barbe Blanche aime bien savoir ce qu'il se passe au-delà de ses îles. Je pense que père va essayer de l'avoir sous son emprise. Pour améliorer la qualité de vie de ces pauvres gens.

Luffy sourit tristement.

-Je vois que tu as enfin une famille. Un père, des frères... Des gens que tu aimes et qui t'aiment !

-Lu... Je sais ce que tu sous-entends. Et c'est pas vrai. T'es irremplaçable. Crois-tu réellement que, lorsque je croise Marco, je l'enlace ? Bien sûr que non. T'es le seul, et tu seras toujours le seul que j'aime, t'es ma famille.

L'homme au chapeau de paille releva la tête, peu convaincu mais extrêmement touché.

Les plats arrivèrent... Et repartirent aussi tôt !

Il ne restait que deux bols de ramen sur la table.

-T'en veux ? ,questionna Ace.

-Pour... Pour de vrai ? ,demanda Luffy avec un peu d'appréhension, connaissant son aîné.

-Bah oui !

-Merci beaucoup Aceeee ! T'es le meilleur !

-Donc, on me croit maintenant ?

-Shishishishi ! Je t'aime aussi Ace. ,répondit-il en embrassant son frère sur la joue.

Ils finirent leur repas, mais continuèrent à bavarder dans le restaurant.

Ils se contèrent leurs péripéties, leurs vies de pirate.

-Question importante : La piraterie, est-elle aussi bien que tu l'imaginais étant enfant ?

-C'est super ! Mais pas parfait, t'es pas avec moi... ,Luffy baissa les yeux.

-Haha ! Ne t'inquiètes pas ! Un jour on sera réuni. Dans une graaande bataille ! Où l'on vaincra tout le monde, ensemble.

-Shishishi ! J'attends ce jour avec impatience !

Un court silence s'installa, chacun imaginant la scène.

-Tu... Tu crois que... Sabo serait... Devenu aussi fort que nous... ,interrogea le plus jeune.

-J'en sais rien. De toute manière, il est mort. ,répondit sèchement Ace.

Un homme se leva alors, et sortit de l'établissement.

Arborant un haut-de-forme ainsi qu'un long manteau bleu, il n'était pas sans rappeler un certain décédé.

Les deux frères le scrutèrent.

-C'est... SABO !

L'homme pressa le pas, Luffy se colla à la vitre, tentant de voir son visage.

Ace était muet, et avait un visage fermé, une expression de dégoût.

Il n'avait pas accepté la mort de son frère, il lui en avait toujours voulu de s'être laissé avoir si facilement. Mais, il s'en était encore plus voulu, puisqu'il n'avait pas été capable de le sauver. Il aurait donné tout l'or du monde, tout ce qu'il possédait, pour être arrivé à temps, ou, pour éviter ce drame. Il en avait voulu à Sabo, car Luffy était triste. Car Luffy pleurait. Encore et encore et encore. Car il n'arrivait plus à l'arrêter. Car, après ça, il avait douté, se sentant seul. Heureusement la présence de son cadet l'avait remis d'aplomb.

-Non. Ce n'est qu'un gars, qui lui ressemble. Arrête avec lui. Il fait parti du passé.

Un nouveau silence se fit silence lourd et pesant, qui fut brisé par la note du serveur.

Il déposa le papier sur la table, laissant entrevoir une somme pharaonique de berrys. Il indiqua un comptoir poussiéreux, tout en précisant que c'était là-bas qu'ils devraient payer.

Les deux gloussèrent, ils n'avaient pas l'intention de débourser le moindre sous, mais là franchement, c'était bien plus que du vol !

Ils se regardèrent.

-De toute manière, on a pas d'argent... ,commença l'aîné.

-Et puis, l'ambiance était pas top... ,poursuivit le second.

-C'est clair... Technique d'évasion numéro deux mille neuf cents.

-OK !

Le chapeau de paille se leva, et sortit calmement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ace fit de même.

Le serveur incrédule les fixa s'en aller un à un. Lorsqu'il se rendit compte de l'arnaque, les deux pirates étaient déjà loin.

Ils marchèrent le long des rues, se battant, riant.

Ils s'installèrent sur le haut d'une falaise.

Le ciel était toujours aussi menaçant, les herbes hautes bougeaient au gré d'un vent frais, le bruit des vagues s'écrasant contre les immenses parois rocheuses.C'était un spectacle assez impressionnant, même pour les pirates habitués aux aléas du temps.

Luffy et Ace observaient l'horizon, l'air rêveur, tels des enfants.

-Tu m'as manqué, Lu'...

-Toi aussi... J'aime pas quand on est séparé trop longtemps...

-Pareil...

Un bruit mit en éveille les sens des pirates. Quelqu'un se rapprochait.

Ils étaient sur leur garde, tous deux.

-Moi aussi ! Vous m'avez manqué !

Les deux frères se lancèrent un regard inquiet.

Cette voix rappelait fortement celle de...

Ils se levèrent doucement, et se tournèrent en même temps.

Ce qu'ils virent étaient assez effrayant. Ils ne savaient pas comment réagir.

Leur sentiment fut traduit par leur expression stupéfaite.

-Héhé... C'est bien moi... Ça fait dix ans... Dix longues années... Vous n'avez pas changé !

Un homme blond, une dent en moins, une veste longue, un chapeau... Le même regard malicieux, le même ton... Aucun doute possible. C'était bel et bien Sabo.

-Sabo... ,murmura Luffy.

-Et oui !

Ace ne lâchait pas un mot, son étonnement remplacé par de la rage, qu'il essayait de contenir.

Le cadet avait senti la colère de l'homme aux poings ardents.

Il ne savait toujours pas comment réagir. Il était perdu. A la fois heureux de retrouver son frère, mais avec une sorte de malaise. Comme si, le savoir mort le rassurait.

-Je suis désolé. Dix ans sans nouvelle, c'est un peu trop.

-Pourquoi... ,chuchota l'aîné.

-En fait, j'ai été repêché, et donc sauvé par un grand homme. Je lui dois tout ! Sans lui je serais mort.

-Pourquoi... Ne nous as-tu pas contacté ? ,demanda Ace avec amertume.

-Je ne pouvais pas. Je suis... Un révolutionnaire... ,sourit Sabo.

-C'est mon père qui t'as sauvé... ,dit sèchement le chapeau de paille.

Sabo sentit alors la froideur de ses deux frères.

Un courant d'air fit voler les cheveux des pirates.

Luffy se rapprocha d'Ace. S'il devait choisir, il partirait sans regret à ses côtés.

-Je ne pouvais pas vous parler. Je n'ai toujours pas le droit d'ailleurs. Les activités et les membres des révolutionnaires doivent rester au maximum secrets. Une lettre aurait été de trop, un appel pourrait nous faire repéré. Revenir au village était impossible. J'ai décidé de partir, je ne pouvais revenir. J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas.

Le mugiwara était vraiment mal. Il tenait la main de son aîné comme un enfant. Il ne savait pas ce qui allait se passer. Cependant, il avait compris que l'homme aux poings ardents n'acceptait pas ce retour, et sa rage allait bientôt éclater.

-J'ai appris que tu avais un équipage, je suis si fier de toi ! Et ton père l'est tout autant ! Et toi Ace ! Tu es devenu quelqu'un d'important...

-Arrête. Arrête de parler... Comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Évite de dire que tu es fier de Lu...Tu ne le connais pas, ou plus du moins. Dix ans c'est un peu long, ne trouves-tu pas ? Tu ne sais absolument rien de nous. Nous avons évolué. Sans toi. ,Ace parlait avec un profond dégoût, une amertume gardée depuis des années.

Il tentait de se calmer, de ne pas laisser la colère prendre le dessus.

-Je comprends. Mais je suis là maintenant ! Tu aurais préféré ne pas me revoir ?

-Oui, te savoir mort, c'était mieux pour nous. Tu nous a abandonné ! ,Ace ne put s'empêcher de crier la dernière phrase.

Les larmes montèrent doucement dans les yeux de Luffy.

-Ne me dis pas, que je ne vous connais pas. Nous avons vécu des moments extraordinaires !

-Et, t'étais où, quand on a appris ta pseudo mort ? T'étais où lorsque Luffy pleurait ? T'étais pas là.

Arrête de faire semblant. On est plus une famille. Du moins, tu ne fais plus parti de la mienne.

Les mots étaient tels des coups de couteau que lançaient Hiken no Ace.

-Je... Je suis désolé... Je voulais juste que vous soyez au courant...

-Il est un peu tard ! J'ai passé des jours et des jours à essayer de soulager le cœur meurtri de notre frère ! Tu crois que voir la personne qu'on aime entrer dans une tristesse infinie, c'est drôle ? Tu crois que je me suis amusé à le voir souffrir ? Pourquoi... N'ai-je pas pu empêcher tout ça... ,les nerfs du plus âgé étaient mis à rude épreuve.

Il pleurait, toute la tristesse, tous les remords, il les hurlait dans cette ville.

Luffy pleurait à son tour. Il se blottit dans les bras d'Ace.

Sabo se rapprocha lentement, craignant un coup.

-Désolé...

-Ace... J't'en supplie... Calme-toi...

L'homme aux poings ardents caressa les cheveux du mugiwara.

Chacun se regardait.

L'expression fermée d'Ace, les yeux humides de Luffy, et le sourire malicieux du troisième.

-Je crois, que nous allons nous séparer à nouveau. Ma venue n'était pas vraiment désirée, mais je m'en doutais. Portgas D. Ace, toujours aussi impulsif et protecteur... C'est que tu l'aimes ton frère ! Monkey D. Luffy, toujours aussi pleurnichard et aussi... aussi Luffy ! Je vous souhaite tout le meilleur. Il est très peu probable qu'on se revoit. Où ça serait vraiment pas accident.

Le blond s'éloigna, bientôt il disparut.

Les deux autres restèrent silencieux, retournant vers le Sunny.

-Ace...

-Je t'aime aussi Lu'.

Ils se sourirent, et montèrent sur le navire, gardant leur rencontre secrète.

Le rire était de nouveau présent, la joie était revenue.

Ace resta quelques jours avec son frère avant de reprendre la route.

L'équipage du chapeau de paille partit en même temps que l'aîné.

Quelques mois plus tard, dans les journaux, un article sur cette île fut publié.

Les révolutionnaires étaient intervenus, ramenant le calme et la prospérité sur l'archipel.

Mot de l'auteure :

Coucou !

Donc, je tiens à m'excuser pour mon retard considérable ! C'est les vacances et je suis surchargée !

Entre tous les animes, tous les OS, ma fic en cours (que je n'ai d'ailleurs pas encore publiée), Osu et ma récente découverte du Mahjong, j'ai vraiment peu de temps .

J'essaie au maximum d'écrire mais c'est pas facile facile !

J'ai très mal réparti mon temps, mais tout va mieux. Je ne pense jamais à publier, du coup j'ai des OS qui datent de quelques semaines... Auteure indigne T_T

Si je suis trop longue, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un message privé !

M'enfin !

Donc si vous vous attendiez à des retrouvailles toute joyeuse, où tout le monde se fait des câlins, je suis désolée. Je ne les imaginais pas comme ça... Mais plus, bah comme je les ai écrites xD

J'espère m'être bien exprimée, niveau syntaxe, et encore un énorme merci à Tiffany alias Kazuu je-sais-plus-la-suite-de-ton-pseudo pour tes suuuuper corrections !

J'espère que ça vous a plu !

Le prochain OS, sera sûrement un ThatchMarco (lemon!)

Je prends encore les propositions, mais sachez que vous devrez attendre avant d'avoir les OS car j'en ai exactement 6 à écrire, et qu'en écrire un « potable » est assez long !

Mais je vais me rattraper PROMIS =D

Bonne journée ! =)


	8. ThatchMarco LEMON

Les personnages ne sont évidemment pas à moi.

YAOI doublé d'un LEMON !

/RATING M/

Vous êtes prévenus !

C'était encoreune de ces fêtes qui n'en finissait pas.

Toutes les flottes de Barbe Blanche étaient invitées pour célébrer la nouvelle île sous l'influence de l'empereur.

Thatch bavardait avec quelques autres pirates, lorsqu'il vit Marco seul.

Il l'appela, ce dernier ne répondant pas, il se leva et le rejoignit.

Esquivant danseurs et buveurs, il l'atteignit.

Le phénix était assis sur un tonneau et scrutait l'horizon d'un air pensif, une bouteille d'alcool à la main.

Les douces vagues percutant le navire semblaient le bercer.

« Tu pourrais répondre quand je t'appelle... ,souffla Thatch.

Le rêveur sursauta, le commandant de la quatrième flotte de Barbe Blanche le tirant de ses pensées.

-Désolé. Que me voulais-tu ? ,répondit-il simplement.

-Eh bien, parler avec l'un de mes meilleurs amis peut-être... M'enfin ! Si tu es occupé, je préfère te laisser. ,dit Thatch en se retournant.

Il commençait à marcher, attendant que Marco le retienne. Mais rien ne se passa. Le détenteur du fruit du démon était reparti dans ses rêveries. Thatch était un peu vexé de ce comportement, mais retrouva ses camarades autour d'une bonne bouteille.

Il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de son ami. Il semblait tellement triste et seul.

Thatch aimait beaucoup Marco, il apportait un peu de sérieux, et sa compagnie n'était pas désagréable, bien au contraire. Le commandant de la quatrième flotte pouvait avoir besoin de parler de sujets importants, et savait qu'en cas de problème, le phénix serait la meilleure aide Ils avaient passé énormément de temps ensemble. Tellement de temps, que désormais, en un regard ils pouvaient se comprendre. Thatch voyait bien que son ami avait besoin de lui.

Il sirota son verre.

« Oï !

-Ace ! Ça faisait longtemps !T'es revenu ?

-Père le souhaitait. ,répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

Un court silence s'installa, Thatch reprenant son inspection éloignée.

-Mais... Tu... Tu ne serais pas en train de regarder Marco ? ,dit-il un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

-Euh... Non...

-Donc, ce n'est pas lui que tu scrutes depuis dix minutes...

-Peut-être... Enfin, non...

Ace sourit devant les rougeurs de son ami. C'était assez amusant de le mettre mal à l'aise... Mais pourquoi s'arrêter à Thatch ?

-Eh ! Marco ! T'as une touche... ,hurla Hiken no Ace de façon à ce que tout le monde puisse l'entendre.

La réaction du phénix ne se fit pas attendre.

Il changea littéralement de couleur. Il prit la direction de la cuisine du navire**, **gêné.

Thatch lui aussi bien rouge, se leva sous le regard de tous les pirates.

-Ace...

Ce dernier était écroulé de rire, se tenant les côtes. Le commandant de la quatrième flotte ne savait plus où se mettre. Il soupira et alla dans une cabine.

-Tu y as été un peu fort... siffla Izou.

-Oh ! C'est bon ! Si on ne peut plus rire !

-Tu veux peut-être qu'on parle de Luffy... Ton « frère »...

Ace rougit à son tour, et grogna vivement avant de se saisir d'une bouteille.

Thatch se dirigeait vers la chambre réservée aux commandants.

C'était une pièce assez grande, avec seize lits, chacun destiné à un gradé.

Les murs bleus rappelaient l'océan. Les draps, jaunes, représentaient des îles.

C'était une pièce agréable, où les pirates prenaient plaisir à venir.

Il s'allongea dans son lit, les yeux rivés sur le plafond.

Sa réaction était peut-être exagérée. Habituellement, il riait aux blagues de l'homme aux poings ardents, il participait même.

Cependant, il n'avait pas ri. Pas du tout. Même pas un petit sourire.

Il n'aurait su dire pourquoi. C'est vrai qu'il avait déjà subi cette vanne, lui et Marco avaient toujours été proches. Cela pouvait paraître étrange, et certains pirates avaient émis l'hypothèse d'une liaison. Thatch avait trouvé ça drôle, et en avait rajouté une couche en appelant le phénix « mon chou ». Ce dernier n'avait évidemment pas apprécié. Marco avait un sens de l'humour... Particulier.

La porte s'ouvrit, ce qui interrompit ses réflexions.

_Quand on parle du loup..._ ,pensa-t-il.

Le commandant de la première division venait d'entrer, et fut surpris de voir son camarade.

Il ne lui adressa pas un mot, et alla dans le lit voisin à celui de Thatch.

« Euh... Ça va ? ,demanda le premier arrivé.

Un grognement servit de réponse.

Thatch soupira. Il n'obtiendrai rien, son ami n'avait tout simplement pas envie de lui parler. Cela le décevait un peu, il croyait que leur amitié était plus forte qu'une simple blague...

Depuis qu'il lui avait parlé de sa recherche du Yami Yami no Mi, ils étaient devenus plus proches.

Marco l'aidait au maximum.

Ils en avaient passé des nuits blanches, à parler, à rire, car oui, le phénix pouvait rire. Ils avaient étudié tous les lieux possibles, les îles qu'il fallait fouiller.

La proximité des d'eux s'était largement accrue.

-Tu ne veux toujours pas parler ?

Nouveau grognement.

-C'est à cause d'Ace ? Si c'est ça, je crois qu'Izou la remis à sa place... Tu sais, c'est qu'une blague. Il voulait pas te vexer. Tu le connais...

Pas de réponse.

-T'es vraiment grave parfois... ,soupira finalement Thatch.

Marco se releva, et fit face à son ami, son regard sérieux habituel. Il prit une profonde inspiration et commença :

-Tu penses vraiment que c'est à cause de cette vanne ?

-Euh.. Pas vraiment. Mais pourquoi alors ?

-Tu sais, ça fait longtemps qu'on se connaît. Et j'en ai connu du monde. Mais je sais pas. Y a un truc bizarre... Je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

-Mets-le dessous alors ! ,plaisanta Thatch.

Marco sourit.

-T'es vraiment irrécupérable...

-Tu m'aimes vraiment on dirait...

Le phénix ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Thatch avait peur de comprendre. Son ami, non, son meilleur ami l'aimait. Il était amoureux. De lui.

Les rougeurs, le malaise de ces derniers jours, et sa vexation... Ça ne pouvait être que ça.

Il était très flatté. Et une partie de lui était intéressée.

C'est vrai qu'être aussi proche, et ne pas développer de sentiment, c'était quasiment impossible. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il parlait sans cesse de Marco. Le phénix obnubilait ses pensées.

C'était bien plus qu'une simple amitié.

-Marco...

-Je ne sais pas. Comprends-moi, c'est tellement compli...

Le phénix fut coupé par un baiser.

Surpris mais heureux il répondit avec joie à cet échange.

Thatch prit le dessus, allongeant son ami.

-Tu ne sais toujours pas... ,chuchota-t-il au creux de l'oreille.

Marco frémit.

-Je n'ai plus aucun doute... ,souffla-t-il.

Thatch fut ravi de cette réponse.

Il embrassa le cou de son amant, passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

-Ananas va.. ,plaisanta-t-il avant de revenir aux lèvres du phénix.

Marco soupira, Thatch enleva sa chemise, et tâta ses bouts de chair.

Il approcha sa langue, les mordilla, ce qui plaisait de plus en plus à son partenaire.

Une fois dur, il continua de descendre, voyant la bosse qui se formait sous le pantalon de l'aîné.

Il retira le bas et passa sa main entre les cuisses, faisant frémir le commandant de la première division.

Thatch se releva, au grand regret du phénix.

Il se déshabilla à son tour, se recoiffant au passage.

Marco ne détacha pas les yeux du corps de son amant. A la vue si parfaite qui s'offrait à lui, son désir s'accrut d'avantage. Désir partager par ailleurs.

Le plus jeune s'approcha de nouveau, enlevant le dernier vêtement que portait le plus âgé.

Il commença à suçoter sa verge. Le phénix gémissait de plaisir. Puis, Thatch ne se retint plus, et y alla vraiment, englobant littéralement le sexe de son amant.

L'homme oiseau jouit une première fois, Thatch avala tout sans difficulté.

Il revint aux lèvres de son bien-aimé, l'embrassant passionnément.

-Ça, ça ne va pas te plaire... ,chuchota-t-il.

Il humidifia un de ses doigts, et alla titiller l'entrée de son partenaire.

Il l'inséra délicatement, sentant la douleur de son amant.

Thatch caressa le corps de Marco, l'embrassa.

-Détends-toi... ,chuchota-t-il.

-J'aimerai bien... T'y voir... ,articula avec difficulté le phénix.

Il s'habitua, mais pour très peu de temps.

Un deuxième doigt rejoignit le premier, le faisant crier, de surprise et de douleur.

-Désolé, mais mon index se sentait seul...

Un grognement en guise de réponse. Décidément c'était bien sa spécialité.

Thatch reprit ses caresses, pour finalement masturber le blond. Il lui disait des mots doux, faisant rougir le phénix.

Marco était plutôt froid. Et entendre tous ces mots, était assez étrange pour lui.

Cela amusait particulièrement Thatch qui prenait un malin plaisir à le voir ainsi.

Le blond se décontracta un peu, son amant en profita pour commencer des mouvements en ciseaux.

Le phénix ne disait plus rien. Il souffrait, essayant de ne pas laisser transparaître son mal-être.

Après de longues minutes de douleur, le corps de Marco s'adapta.

Thatch sortit rapidement ses doigts, pour laisser place à une chose plus imposante.

-On va bien s'amuser... ,murmura-t-il un sourire pervers au visage.

Il attendit que son amant soit bien.

Ce dernier donna un coup de reins, signalant qu'il était prêt.

Thatch sourit de nouveau et commença réellement.

La fête continuait, et les cris des buveurs se mêlèrent à ceux des deux amants.

Thatch donnait des coups de plus en plus violents.

Il continuait de masturber Marco. Celui-ci jouit lorsque son partenaire atteignit sa prostate.

A partir de ce moment, Thatch ne cessait de la toucher, provoquant du plaisir pour chacun.

Gémissements et cris rythmèrent ce rapport.

Jouissance absolue.

Thatch se vida dans son amant.

Il s'allongea aux côtés de Marco.

Le blond souffla.

Le commandant de la quatrième division se leva, et sauta sur le phénix. Ce dernier essaya de se dégager, cette étreinte l'étouffant.

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant entre-voir Ace. Il vit ses deux amis dans une position assez étrange.

Ils se regardèrent tous les trois.

L'homme aux poings ardents resta quelques instants, perplexe. Puis il referma la porte doucement.

Marco était rouge pivoine, tandis que Thatch riait aux larmes.

-Pourquoi rigoles-tu ? T'as vu ce que j'ai vu !

-Oui oui...

Il embrassa le phénix, un sourire aux lèvres.

Ils s'endormirent ensemble. Thatch dans les bras de Marco.

Le lendemain, le blond se réveilla seul.

Son ami était d'ores et déjà parti raconter leur nuit de folie à Ace.

Il soupira, et rejoignit ses amis, sentant que la journée allait être longue.

Mot de l'auteure :

Bonjour =)

J'espère que vous allez bien sous cette chaleur !

Je vous remercie de votre attente ^^'

Encore une auteure qui prend son temps !

Surtout pour faire cet OS, qui dirons-nous, n'en vaut pas vraiment la peine.

Il est court. Et pas top.

Un lemon qui arrive trop vite, et je trouve que les perso sont trop ooc =/

Le prochain sera sûrement de meilleure qualité, du moins je l'espère.

Je ne fais pas trop de blabla inutile pour une fois. M'enfin, le prochain sera un KiddNami, qui est déjà entamé. Donc ne vous en faites pas, vous l'aurez sous les yeux très vite.

Bonne journée !

Les review vous attendent. =)


End file.
